


Et hoc est quod blasphemia

by funwithtime



Category: Angels - Fandom, jesus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funwithtime/pseuds/funwithtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O salve, Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et hoc est quod blasphemia

Donec mollis vox leaenae et michael Anubis dure cepit. Amplam draconum exerta lingua angelica non adhibet florescent Michael pulsans. "Quod sic non aliud exsugunt mHM omnes lac 'homo lacte suxit, Anubis Michael de homine bresticle lactating. (Velit lac) micael quam angeli asinum suum candentis. Culum erat forma eius. Non facies ejus tota sicut Jesus. Stolam et. Dure Anubis Canis flamma farciminis into Michaels flaming butthole. in flamma butthole Michaelis. Micael Clamaverunt in laetitia. Quam ut soleant molliter Anubis deposuit caput eius, et mordeat eum praedas eardrum headoff. Neque vero ipse caput penis caput illius. Et Dilexit eum, eo quod esset Michael Angelus, qui indutus est. Tu velim. Tu velim. Mordere. Tu velim. Finis


End file.
